Eyes On Me
by Coconut Lime
Summary: Hmm...Read for yourself and find out! My first Fic!(Mimato by the way)


Eyes On Me  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything in this story.T.T  
  
Mimi sighed as she glanced at her watch for the fifth time during the last ten minutes. The bus was unusually late today and she quietly reprimanded herself for not buying a car. Far off in the distance, Mimi's hazel brown eyes spied a bus coming towards her stop steadily. Unfortunately, it was out of service and it zoomed past the growing crowd shivering at the bus stop. A sigh escaped her throat as she hugged her light pink coat closer to her body. Bored out of her mind, Mimi looked around her and saw people like her: car less people going home after a exhausting day at work or school.  
  
Shivering, she craned her neck to see if a bus was coming when her eyes met the deep ocean blue eyes of a strikingly handsome stranger. He smiled warmly with his eyes and Mimi blushed as she smiled back with her own eyes before looking away shyly. Suddenly, with a gust of wind laced with snow, the bus roared to a stop and the people assembled in a long line to get on the bus. Unknowingly, Mimi got into the line as she searched frantically for the good-looking stranger.  
  
"Can you move any slower?" The person behind her said impatiently as they pushed her up the stairs. In a daze, Mimi gave the driver her card and began her trek down the aisle when she spotted him, standing next to the streetlight. Slowly, she took a window seat and gazed out the black tinted window, her eyes memorizing his every feature. His golden hair falling softly over his forehead, the serious and focused way in which his amazing eyes watched the remaining people pile into the bus, his kissable lips, fine figure, and pose. Mimi put a slender and delicate hand to the window.Yamato Ishida a small nagging voice whispered and Mimi ignored it.  
  
Abruptly, the bus lurched forward, bringing a finish to her little one-sided moment. Still, her eyes remained on him as the bus moved forward until all she could see of him was his blonde hair against the dark gray of his coat. When she could no longer see even a speck of his jacket, she shifted to a more comfortable position, hugging her black Givenchy pocketbook, reminiscing their brief encounter. " Will I see you tomorrow.?" Mimi whispered as she watched the New York sky line past by her in a blur.  
  
Mimi got off the bus in her familiar block as she began her trek home. Blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, tall, finely toned.reminds me of Matt.Mimi thought as her vision blurred. But you know that it can't be. Sighing, she brushed away the tears with a gloved hand and let her mind sink into an abyss of memories.  
  
Ten Years Earlier.  
  
Ring! Ring! The phone rang loudly, rousing Mimi up from her sleep. Lazily, she reached over for the phone and somehow managed to put the phone to her ear. "Hel..lo?" Mimi croaked.  
  
"Hello? Mimi? It's me, Sora!" Mimi felt as if a hundred volt wire was put in her ear. She jerked up, suddenly surging with energy. "SORA? OMG! How long has it been?" Mimi screamed into the phone.  
  
" MIMI! Wow, it really has been a long time! We haven't talked since you last came to visit!"  
  
" Uh.. Sora? I came back from Japan like a week ago." - -  
  
"Hehe.really? It feels like I haven't seen you for years." Mimi smiled happily as she hugged her pillow. " So, what's up in Japan?"  
  
" Hmmm. Did I tell you that MATT ASKED ME OUT?!?!?" For the second time that day, Mimi felt like a hundred volt wire was stuck in her year.  
  
" He.what?" Her voice came out shaky and she breathed heavily. Her beloved since their escapade in the Digiworld a couple with her best friend? Was Sora expecting her to be happy for them? Didn't she know any better? But she doesn't know.you can't expect her to be omniscient.  
  
" You know. He asked me out and I said yes." Sora's voice sounded confused.  
  
"That's.great-terrible-, Sora. I'm really happy-jealous of- for you. Really." Mimi spoke in fake enthusiasm, and didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were leaving trails down her face.  
  
" Meems, I used to think that Tai was the only guy for me. but now that I'm Matt's girl. I don't know. Maybe Tai was a childhood fling." Tai is the only guy for you! You can't be Matt's girl! Its probably breaking Tai's heart as it's breaking my heart now.  
  
" Have you talked to Tai yet?"  
  
" Uh.no. He just asked me out like an hour ago. I didn't have the time to tell anyone but you. You know, just wanted you to be the first to know." Talk to Tai, Mimi's heart screamed at Sora.  
  
" Thanks-For ruining my love life-."  
  
" Hmm..Meems? I have to go. Its eleven here."  
  
" Yeah. Bye"  
  
"Bye." Mimi hung the phone up and stared lifelessly at the pale pink of her wall, tears refusing to stop falling. Ring!Ring! Mimi jumped at the sound. " Hello..?"  
  
" Mimi?This is umm.Tk."  
  
"." Matt's younger brother.  
  
" Mimi? Are you there?Mimi?" Tk sounded worried. Could he possibly know that I liked Matt? Afterall, he isn't a seven year old anymore.  
  
" Tk, I'm here."  
  
" Uh.Mimi? Are you o.k? You don't sound too good." I'm not! I'm miserable and depressed all because of my best friend in the whole world! How could she do this to me, Tk?  
  
" Yeah I'm fine. It's just that it's kind of early.I'm not a morning person, Tk, you know that!"  
  
" Heh..sorry. Should I call at another time?"  
  
" No. it's o.k, really -I'd be real grateful if you hung up-."  
  
" I'll just go. Bye." Thank you.  
  
" Take care, then. Say hi to your brother for me,Tk."  
  
" Uh, Mimi? My Brot-." Mimi shut the phone off, not wanting to hear the dreadful news againg; not wanting to hear Tk confirm it. Today is the most horrible day in my whole, entire life of fifth teen years, and it's still morning.  
  
Mimi smiled desolately as she relived her so-called worst day of her life. Actually the worst day of her life was only two years ago. 


End file.
